Pretty Great Day with a Girl/Transcript
(We see the sun shining, then the camera is moved down, pointing at Clarence's house. Clarence is seen on the front lawn spraying hose water in his mouth.) Clarence: 'Oop, oop, hubllll, hul, hull, hullul, oop, oop, aww, aww, aww, aww. Aah! Hubll, hul, aww, aww, aww, oop. Aah! Hubll, hull ''(A Uber Movers moving truck passes by. The camera is pointing at the back of the truck, watching it move down the street.) (A garage door opens and wee see a messy garage filled with boxes. Amy is shown on her bike. She goes out of the garage while her parents walk by. She moves down the street, looking back at the moving truck. She presses on the brakes, and starts looking all around her. She sees Clarence playing with the hose and a mud pyramid. He crawls up to the mud pyramid with the hose in his left hand. He uses his right arm to crawl up to it.) 'Clarence: '''This isn't a mud pyramid. ''(Sticks hose in the mud pyramid. The water turns into mud as it flows down the sides. Water starts bubbling and coming out of the top. It becomes a mud volcano.) ''It's a secret volcano! ''(Makes an explosion sound and hand movement.) ''Oh no! Here comes lava! Oh! I'm burning! Ow! It's so hard ''(He starts talking slowly when Amy comes and he sees her.) being..... a......... grass............. man................. '''Amy: '''Hey, Clarence. '''Clarence: '''Hey. ''(Waves, then rises to his knees, with mud on his face and grass and sticks on his shirt.) ''Oh, um, I'm sorry I forgot your name again. '''Amy: '''It's Amy...again. Wanna go ride bikes? '''Clarence: ''(Sprays himself with a hose to clean himself off, while making spitting noises.)'' 'Uh, I don't have one yet, but I'm gonna ask for one for Christmas so maybe do you wanna bring this up again around Christmastime? '''Amy: ''Hesitant '''Well...just hop on my pegs. (The pegs on Amy's bike sparkle while an angelic singing plays in the background. Clarence is impressed.) 'Clarence: '''Oh, radical! ''(Runs to Amy's bike and hops on her pegs.) ''Where are we going? '''Amy: '''We're looking for an erratic. '''Clarence: '''What's that? '''Amy: '''An erratic. It's like kind of a giant boulder. '''Clarence: '''Giant boulder you say...tell me more. ''(Cut to inside of Clarence's house. Clarence and Amy are seen looking up an erratic on the computer, while Mary is seen folding clothes.) 'Computer: '''Erratic. Noun. A rock or boulder that differs from the surrounding rock and is believed to have been brought from a distance by glacial action. ''(Shows image of a glacier moving towards land, melting forming an erratic and a man scratching his head in confusion.) '''Clarence: Oh, wow! What a monster rock! Amy: Kinda my sister told me about it (scrolling a mouse) she said it was in the woods pastor part. Clarence: Wait, so you're saying there's (points to computer) one of these nearby? Amy: Yeah, that's all my sister said, I mean out if it's biking distance. Clarence: (glares to Computer) We gotta find out walk. Mary: How's gonna guys up to? (folds the shirt clothes) Amy: We're looking for erratic. Clarence: Yeah, it's like a monster rock water each other walks. Mary: Alright, just don't get hurt. (smiles reluctantly) Clarence: Whoa! (points to computer) look at that one..Whoa!..this is that one..That one is so cool. (squishing his shirt) Oh my gosh, okay, i gotta go pee...Whoa! (taps to computer) Look at that one! Do you think it's no lie down? Mary: Clarence, go pee. Clarence: Oh, pees. Okay, im gonna pee. (We cut to the kitchen that Clarence creating a sandwich) Clarence: (resembles with mayonnaise, ham, and bread to make a sandwich) Hey, Amy, how long do you think we're going to be gone for? Amy: I don't know, like the hours maybe. Clarence: (stares the sandwich after he made a lot) Yeah, but amid few more. (Clarence brings water bottles in my backpack, then, he pushes zipper backpack) Clarence: 'Ready! ''(In this scene Clarence stump walking with backpack weird stepping walks he gets in a bike.) '''Amy: Ok so (points sild the finger in a map) ''I think if we head this way, it's around the cheese sticks deal. ''(Finishing looking the map) ''You want to hold the map? '''Clarence: '(He gasps) ''You mean, i get to be navigator? '''Amy: '''Yeah, sure. '''Clarence: '''All right, now, let's see. Um, The sun is up so that means... It's that way. ''(Amy starts to ride the bike) ''Whoosh! ''(Amy rides the bike, camera moved to the town, The dog barks, the scene means the road on the ponds, This scene Clarence pushes the button an over again, Cow moos.) Clarence: 'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! ''(Amy giggies, That scene in the woods, Clarence hold a former sand, from lizard squeaks and lizard cuts the lizard's tail.) 'Clarence: '''Thank you! ''(Amy rides the bike with curve to the left of the white walking stand.) 'All: '''Good game, Good game, Good game. ''(Three old guys, one old guy thows the bird seeds, Two old guys is talking about. Dog barks again.) 'Clarence: '''Hey Bark-Bark, ''(First time dog barks.) ''Hey, Mario, ''(Second time dog barks.) ''Hey, Duncan. Hey Grandpa. ''(Dog Howls. Ms. Baker trians running.) 'Clarence: '''Hi, Ms. Baker. '''Ms. Baker: ' (He screams and stop running.) Hi, Clarence. '''Clarence: '''Chad! Chad! Chad! '''Chad: ''(He bangs the window.) Clarence! Clarence! '''Amy: '''Wow. You're friends with, lilke, everybody. '''Clarence: '''Not ''everybody. Hey, Victor. (Cats yells "MEEOW!!") Clarence: 'He doesn't like me very much. ''(Scene with outside location game store called "Game Dump" Belson cuckles evilly, Belson looks Clarence and Amy to ride the bike.) '''Belson: '''Huh? ''(He chases the bike, then runs stopped.) ''What the heck? ''(Nathan munching orange puffs food.) ''Nathan, I just saw clarence! Hanging out with amy! '''Nathan: '''Uh, amy shtuzger or amy gillis? '''Belson: '''AMY GILLIS! '''Nathan: ''(He gulps.) Amy gillis?! '''Dustin: '''Set, Hike. ''(Percy rans away with panting.) Percy: 'I'm open! ''(Dustin throws orange football, Belson comes hitting orange football.) 'Dustin: '''What the heck, belson? '''Belson: '''There's no time for this. I just saw clarence go into the park with amy gillis, all alone, together. '''Dustin: '''But why? '''Belson: '''I Don't know. But we're gonna find out. '''Amy: '''So, Peter and melissa couldn't make it through the door 'cause professor sooly put a spell on it. But, basically, there's this thing called a soul chime, and everyone's born with one. But peter special. He just doesn't know it yet. And that's just the first book. '''Clarence: '''Oh. Cool. Yeah, i-i haven't got to that one yet. ''(Belson, Nathan, Dustin and Percy walks the forest.) '''Nathan: '''I bet they're gonna make out. '''Belson: ''(He scoffs) No. '''Percy: '''What does that mean, "Make out"? '''Nathan: '''I don't know. But whatever it is, they're gonna do it. ''(Belson groans.) Amy: '''Hey, let's pretend to be bears. '''Clarence: '''Oh, okay. A bear -- let's see ''(He gets high pitched.) ''Oh, Hello. I'm a honey bear. Where's all that honey that i eat? '''Amy: ''(He giggles again.) No, like a ''real ''bear. ''(Amy roaring.) Clarence: 'Oh, no! It's my real-bear friend, tyler! ''(Clarence starts to run with amy roars continues.) ''Tyler, no! You have to get your own honey for winter! ''(Belson runs with hiding trees) 'Belson: '''Look atthem. ''(Runs with Nathan, Percy and Dustin.) ''It's disgusting. '''Nathan: '''They're defintely gonna make out. '''Belson: '''Shut up! '''Clarence: '''Whoo! Oh, bother. ''(He walks and gasps and changes voices.) ''Amy, you better take a look at this! ''(Amy rides bike slowley.) ''Oh, my gosh. ''(Camera flips up with monster rock.) 'Amy: '''We found it! '''Clarence: '''Whoo! ''(Clarence and Amy hive five.) '''Amy: '''It's huge! Look at it! '''Clarence: ''(He eats a moss.) Yep, That's the monster rock, All right. '''Amy: '''Hey, Clarence. There's more moss for you at the top. '''Clarence: '''Yes! ''(Amy and Clarence climbs the monster rock, Amy grunting, Clarence grunting.) Clarence: 'All right. '''Amy: '''Whoa! We can even see where we live! ''(Clarence starts to sing.) '''Clarence: ''We climbed up to the top of the rock. I ate some moss, and i kicked some off. Don't mess with me or my friend amy. 'Cause we climb rocks, and i go pee.'' (Amy groans. Camera zooms out.) Belson: '''What are they doing up there? '''Nathan: '''I don't know. looks like fun, though. '''Belson: '''No. Girls are gross! '''Nathan: '''Yeah. '''Dustin: '''But they're kind of pretty to look at. '''Nathan: '''Yeah. '''Dustin: '''And their hair's soft, too. '''Sumo: '''Kind of like a dog. '''Clarence: '''You;re a pretty good explorer. We should do this more often. ''(He kicks the pinecone, kick the moss.) ''So, what grade are you gonna be in next year? '''Amy: '''I'm gonna be in fifth grade. But..I don't know if i'm coming back. '''Clarence: '''Oh, what do you mean? '''Amy: '''I might be moving. I don't know if i'm gonna be living with my mom or my dad. '''Clarence: '''Huh. There was a little bit where ''i ''didn't have a dad, but now i have a chad. He's pretty awsome. '''Amy: '''Yeah? '''Clarence: '''Oh, yeah. He lets me ride piggyback all the time. '''Amy: '''That sounds pretty good. '''Clarence: '''Oh, it's great. '''Nathan: '''But girls smell a lot better. '''Dustin: That's ture. And their skin's soft. Nathan: 'Yeah. '''Dustin: '''Yeah. Girls are great. ''(Amy is giggles 3rd time. Belson grunts.) '''Belson: '''We should be on that rock, not clarence! '''Nathan: '''Why? So you can make out with amy? '''Belson: '''No! I just... Want to be on a rock! '''Dustin: ''(Dustin sings.) Someone's got a crush.'' (Belson sighs.) 'Belson: ' Go get some pinesones! We're taking that rock! 'Nathan: '''Yeah. '''Percy: '''Okay. '''Clarence: '''Look, i can squirt water through my teeth. ''(Clarence Hisses, Amy laughs.) 'Belson: '''Hey. What are ''you ''guys doing on ''our ''rock? '''Clarence: '''Oh, hey, belson. You want to come join us on our monster rock? '''Amy: '''Oh, this isn't ''your ''rock. We found it. You can't just own it. '''Clarence: '''Yeah, you can't just own it. '''Belson: '''Can't i? ''(He snaps fingers, Nathan, Percy and Dustin hold a pinecones.) ''ATTACK! ''(Nathan, Percy and Dustin screams.) 'Percy: '''OOOOH! WAR! WARR!! ''(Clarence gets warbles to throw pinecones.) 'Amy: '''Clarence! Grab anything you can throw! '''Clarence: '''Right. ''(Grabs the moss.) ''Take this! Sorry, moss. ''(He grunts and throws the moss. Dustin giggies throw pincone the distin's face goes moss.) 'Percy: '''Cover me. ''(He running fast.to Percy flips a footbal hat. He slides and Sounds DONK!) 'Nathan: '''Uh.. '''Clarence: '''Look ouut. ''(He kicks the moss.) 'Nathan: '''Ow. ''(Nathan falls down, Amy throws pinecone but it missed! He throws again, Belson chuckles grabs missing pinecone. He hurts the belsons face.) 'Belson: '(Farts) Ow! Why, I oughta... 'Clarence: '''Scoop, Scoop, Throw, throw, Scoop, scoop, throw, throw. '''Sumo: '''PINECONE WAR! PINECONE WAR! PINECONE WAR! TRY AND HIT ME! TRY AND HIT ME! ''(Nathan trows a Amy's face.) 'Belson: '''Whoa, Whoa! What the heck, man? You hit her in the face. '''Nathan: '''Oh, sorry, amy! '''Amy: '''Whatever. It didn't even hurt. '''Clarence: '''Uh-Oh. I got to go pee again. '''Amy: '''Clarence! I need Help! I can't do this by myself. ''(Pinecone throw and hut missing!) ''AH! '''Clarence: '''I world really like to, amy, but i got to go... pee. ''(Belson chuckles again the pee water thing, Belson screams.) 'Amy: '''Clarence! You just-- '''Clarence: '''Ha ha. Now you're all wet. '''Amy: '''Oh. ''(Amy Giggles again.) 'Sumo: '''Pinecone war! Pinecone war! Pinecone war! ''(Amy throws pinecone, but Amy looked the watch is beeping.) 'Amy: '''Hey, Clarence, I-- ''(Clarence kicks pinecones have karate.) 'Clarence: '''Ouch. ''(Amy laughs again.) 'Amy: '''Clarence, I got to go home. I got to eat dinner. ''(Belson gets tired to throws pinecones.) 'Belson: '''Hey, you had enough? '''Clarence: '''Um, Yes. Hey guys, Amy's got to go home now, and we were almost out of moss, anyway. ''(Clarence and Amy climbs down to monster rock.) 'Belson: '''Ha! We Won! Ha Ha! ''(Nathan, Percy and Dustin gets tired.) 'Clarence: '''See you guys later. Thanks for the battle. Amy, can i ride on your pegs again? '''Amy: '''Yeah, sure. '''Clarence: '''Sweet. '''Amy: '''But i'm gonna walk the bike down... '''Nathan: '''I don't think we won. ''(He rides home.) 'Clarence: '''Ding, Ding. Here's my stop. ''(Clarence sits away to bike seat.) 'Amy: '''Well, it was fun hanging out. '''Clarence: '''Yeah, totally. Maybe i'll see you at school. '''Amy: '''Yeah. Maybe. '''Clarence: '''Here. ''(The pockets have in lizard's tail.) ''I think it's still going. '''Amy: '''Whoa. That's gross. ''(Amy finally giggles.) 'Clarence: '''Don't worry. It'll grow back. And i think it'll grow into a full lizard again. '''Amy: '''O...kay. Thanks, clarence. '''Clarence: '''You're welcome. '''Amy: '''Well, Bye. '''Clarence: '''See you later. ''(Amy rides the bike. Belson, Nathan, Dustin, and Percy stopped running.) 'Belson: '''So, what happened? '''Dustin: '''Did you guys make out? '''Clarence: '''Uh, i don't know. I don't think so. We made a lot of sandwiches, though. You guys want some? ''(Sumo comes, Clarence pulls zipper, with lot of sandwiches. Everyone eats them.) 'Belson: ' I still can't beileve you ''were hanging out with a girl all day. '''Dustin: '''Man, Clarence. ''(He eats a sandwiches.) ''You are ''so ''lucky. '''Clarence: '''Yep. I pretty much get all the sandwiches i want. ''(Clarence is eating a sandwich. Everyone looks at him. The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1